


Fight for me until the end

by Liah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate universes- AU, Happy ending - I promise, M/M, i want them to be together, they are dying for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/pseuds/Liah
Summary: The Love and The Fate have made a bet. And poor Kakashi and Iruka are subject of it. Or six times when The Love loses and one time when The Fate lets Love to win.





	1. Prologue - who is The Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not native speaker, so please, feel free to correct my grammatical mistakes - I´m here because I need to improve in English (well, mainly :D ). Kudos and comments would be highly appreciated.  
> my tumblr is liah-li in case you want to chat with me :).

Let´s get something straight – I am not a man. I don´t have wings. My name is neither Amor nor Eros or another hilarious human names. And when we are talking about it I don´t even own bow and arrows – what should I use them for?  
You stupid little humans. You think so much and you have so many fantasies in your head, so many boxes where you have to order everything methodically. Although, I cannot negate the fact that I am flattered that you wonder about me enough to give me face and plait legends about me.  
Because I don´t know how exactly I look like – i´ve never seen myself before- and, honestly, it doesn´t matter to me in contrast to you.  
But, please, don´t worry about it. My wrath is just empty words – after all I can´t be angry, not really. We are similar with the death a little – death is just consequence. And I am just beginning. 

The beginning of sacrifice which you are willing to make for your beloved ones.  
The beginning of feeling of being finally whole.  
The beginning of happiness.  
Inception of everything human. The most important human emotion. You are nothing without me.

Do you understand now?


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let´s say that the fate ships Kakashi and Iruka even more than we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, not much happened in this chapter, but we need to start somehow. Be patient :) 
> 
> If there is some Slovak or Czech readers I will say that equivalent to the Sleepyhead (Kakashi) and Brownieye (Iruka) are Sedmospáč and Hnedoočko - If you had better translation for that names in English, please, would you let me know?

First time they met as students.  
Thanks to the fate (he can be appallingly unpredictable I´ve to say) or maybe just thanks to me there were only two living souls in the library that day. First one was seeking calm place to study, second just quiet place to sleep for a while.  
I don´t know their names, not yet, because I don´t want to. But I know another things – one of that men had brown hair to his shoulders and warm understanding eyes. Like brownie. You know that cookie, right? His uniform was neat and his shirt without any stain.  
But another one... he was exactly the opposite. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, collar dirty and only god knows what from, shoes decorated with mud. He was sleeping with his head on the table without any shame.  
Anyway, if there is nothing else to give him benefit for, his sleep was unnaturally light – when the man with the brown eyes came he picked up his head immediately, ready and alert, with no trace of sleep in his features. Brownieye stopped, little taken aback by that reaction of another boy and we can´t blame him for it.  
Without his knowledge the sun borrowed to the Sleepyhead little of its´ unearthly beauty. His grey hair were sticking around his head like halo, nearly with in that light. Impression of the supernatural was completed by little unhealthily pale skin and, oh, of course that eyes of his – one was black and another one... red? Hmm. You gave the name to this phenomenon, didn´t you, little humans?  
One way or another, that stare between them was remarkable. Lot of things could start thanks to it and it was the miracle that they were looking at each other in that way. It was… love.  
They were so different not just in the clothes – Brownieye was diligent student with many friends. Sleepyhead was a loner, even the cold fish. He did only what he had to and nothing more.  
But the fate was really unpredictable but I can blame myself too or more precisely the lack of me – Sleepyhead´s parents got divorced and he started his studies at another school. They didn´t meet anymore. But... Sleepyhead had never forgot at that stare nor Brownieye. 

I heard some giggles – The fate!  
If I had the lips I would wrinkle them in disgust. I don´t like when someone is destroying my plans, not when I had decided to give myself to someone. Never mind – there are many words and I exist in every one of them. Pshaw, I need just the pinch of hope to survive – nothing more.  
I haven´t finished with Brownieye and Sleepyhead, not yet. They will be together no matter what the fate will done to prevent it.  
If I had the lips, I would smile.


	3. second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi as homeless person and Iruka as a teacher. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes - time is my worst enemy (I should study for tomorrow exam :P) Also, I am looking for someone for beta reading... any volunteer? :)

Worlds are so different but also so similar at the same time. There is just one rule – the farther you go the more different world you will find. 

In this world Brownieye and Sleepyhead were adults.  
It´s little strange – they are so similar with their first versions so it´s slightly difficult to not equate these two with students in another world. And still... they are different. So different.  
Brownieye is a teacher of small kids. He is fair although little naive, but people usually don´t mind it, they are just wondering how is it possible to preserve so much faith, so much innocence. Thanks to his patience and warm eyes he had gained trust of everyone not just kids´. His eyes are like liquid chocolate which will warm inside. By this warmth Brownieye gives people back hope although he is not aware of it.  
But Sleepyhead...  
He has one eye black and another one red in this world too, but here there are not just alert but literary cold, calculating. They see what you don´t want them to see, able to read what you wouldn´t tell to the living soul. They pin you down and undress you.

He is cold because the world had been cold to him too. Until now.  
Once he is just sitting on the ground, leaned against the wall, rejected by everyone when suddenly Brownieye came to him and without the word he gave him loaf of bread and plastic cup of coffee. Sleepyhead frowned, baffled – who would give a food to the homeless just because?  
But he didn´t ask stupid questions and ate everything – it´s comically simply food but still the first one he had had in his mouth for days. Evidently he ate more hastily as he thought because Brownieye gave him faint smile, satisfied.  
It repeats itself every day.  
They don´t speak to each other, not a word. Brownieye gave Sleepyhead something small to eat – bread or donut and something hot. Sleepyhead gave a grateful nod and drew off his scarf which was covering his nose and mouth so he could eat peacefully. Brownieye didn´t know it but Sleepyhead didn´t pull that scarf of in front of everyone – he liked his anonymity and his poverty changed nothing about it.  
In one extremely freezing morning Brownieye brought him bowl of delicious chicken soup. Bowl was warmed up his hands, muscles and internal organs, it was removing ache in his stomach, hurting cramp he was so used to that he wasn´t aware of it until it was gone.  
I wouldn´t overact if I say that the love itself- me- was incarnated in bowl of soup in this case.  
Something moved inside of Sleepyhead, something so warm that he had to cough to remove lump in his throat and unwashed tears in his eyes. But Brownieye don´t see it because he had never experienced such hunger, he had never realized value of one stupid soup and Sleepyhead is suddenly so glad because of it. He hopes that Brownieye will never experience things he had to survive.  
He stays aloof of people. It´s the rule which keeps you alive on the streets but today...  
„What´s your name?“ he broke the silence with his husky voice. Brownieye is looking at him in surprise so he added, „I want to know the name of man I should be grateful to.“  
And Brownieye gave him the answer but only under the condition that Sleepyhead will tell him his. The names are important and valued but i will be generous today.  
Their names are Kakashi and Iruka.  
Everything goes well until one evening.  
Iruka is just on the wrong place in the wrong time – he is surrounded by gang of drunk robbers with wrath and greed in the eye. When Kakashi see this he run up to help him and thanks to the everything he knows from the street life they succeeded to escape and then they run, run for dear life, but not fast enough.  
Kakashi stopped and turned himself to the robbers behind them. In the light of the lamp the blade of his knife glistened, thing which he would never exchange, not even for the richest of feasts.  
„Run!“ he said to the Iruka who looked so small and scared but still does what is right.  
„I won´t leave you behind!“ he protested.  
„Get out of here! Now!“ Kakashi growled over his shoulder, facing the danger and his hair are shinning again, this time in the light of the street lamp. Scarf, which was covering his face, is gone and Iruka can see terrible scar which is stretching from his brown to his chin. He looks so experienced and dangerous with it, so much that Iruka come to believe that Kakashi knows what he is doing so Iruka obeyed him.  
But it is not enough.  
I look at the body from which is escaping life with the silent sigh – he was stabbed with his own knife. He fought bravely but not successfully.  
„You are doing this on purpose, aren´t you,“ I asked the fate.  
„No,“ he answered and giggled a little- as i said, he is volatile and malicious. „But everyone says that you always win, no matter of circumstances. But it´s not the truth. You are too proud to admit it.“  
„Is it challenge?“ I asked him. Kakashi took a last fitful breath and then just died. Abandoned. Alone.  
„Yes. Let´s see who wins,“ grimaced the fate cruelly.  
„Good,“ I murmured. There are so many worlds and this two will be together at least in one of them. I won´t lose this challenge, I promise to the death body under the street lamp.


	4. it is not funny anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Love...

In this world Kakashi was hired killer and Iruka was his victim.   
If I didn´t make that bet I would laugh so hard.


	5. flight to the hell

If anything else, the fate has the sense for drama at least.   
This time Kakashi and Iruka met at the board of a plane.   
Common flight during common day. Kakashi was wearing tuxedo in which he felt really uncomfortable and Iruka was looking out of a window at the beauty of clouds.   
They had been sitting three hours next to each other already but they talked no word. It would be strange for you but in their reality it was normal. This world was more...let´s say conservative. For example all plain was occupied by men only – men and women had to fly separately. True friendships were really rare, people used to send visiting cards before they actually visited someone and policemen could shoot people without explanations. No physical contact was allowed at public.  
In short, nobody trusted nobody.   
These two looked at each other just few times and just by corner of the eye. Kakashi´s scar and white hair caught Iruka´s attention in this word again. Scar was memory on his drinking father with broken glass bottle, hair strange heritage after his mother.  
Kakashi watched Iruka with astonishment. He was calming down little boy, stranger who was flying alone for the first time. He was so affectionate with the boy, whispering silly things just to coax some laugh from him, nudging him just to make him giggle. He was doing all of this in front of other men which was observing him with perceptible disapproval – he shouldn´t behave like this in public. Does he want to that kid to be weak man?  
But Iruka doesn´t care although he had to realize it. Kakashi smiled a little behind his newspaper, halfway wondering, halfway admiring and it felt so good because he hadn´t smiled honestly in years. Well, trust me, it was really hard to survive in this world for me.   
And then everything goes to the hell.   
Or at least the motor of the plain. It is the fire like it´s all existence was about bring death to the tens of people. When plain started to tumble down, the boy sat down on Iruka´s lap, hugged him and hid his face into man´s T-shirt. Iruka hugged him back carefully with one hand and with another one he caught the Kakashi´s hand. That two were looking at each other and Iruka had so much resolve in the eyes of his- just try to tell me that I can´t hold you, just try- but also so much well-hidden dismay that Kakashi plaited their fingers together and squeezed them tightly.   
But the worst of all is that even in the moment like this some men are looking at them with disgust.  
I have won and failed at the same time today.


	6. aliens?!

Spaceships? Aliens?!  
I need a holiday.


	7. end of the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi the Sharingan and Iruka for the last time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes - I have no beta and I am really tired today (but I wanted to end this story today :) ) Enjoy :)

Everything is allowed in a war, you use to say.  
I don´t know what I should think about fact that you put me in the very same sentence with something so destructive like war. Did I leave dugged ground and burned threes behind myself? And dead animals and unmoving bodies with wrenched arms and legs which are disfigured so much that it is hard to say that once it was arm or leg, scattered on the ground like forgotten dolls?  
Because it´s exactly what i am looking at right now. It is what the all world is seeing – even the sky is so grey like it forgot how the sun and the peace look like – it was what my Kakashi and Iruka were experiencing.   
Am I really capable of such things?   
It was the end of fight for one of them – there was too much Kakashi´s blood around his own unmoving body, big hole in his left side... it won´t be okay. Just won´t.   
His enemy wasn´t even paying attention to him anymore, he moved on to the next one. Great Kakashi the Sharingan was forgotten in the dust and terror of the war.   
Iruka saw that – he screamed when he had seen the last hit, unable to stop it, unable to help.   
He knelt down next to him and started to heal him with every bit of chakra he had conserved. Kakashi was better fighter like Iruka, but Iruka was more talented as healer. He caught basics of healing from Sakura so quickly it was even impossible, for the first time in his life gaining admiration of other ninjas. But it wasn´t enough right now and there were injuries that he or even Sakura couldn´t heal, Iruka knew that, saw that when he witnessed his ex-student crying in front of dead friends.   
He couldn´t move from Kakashi, he couldn´t continue in fighting or healing another man with some hope to survive this hell. It doesn´t matter anymore. He was just waiting for the end of Kakashi.   
This world was ruled by chakra, honour, fights and ninjas. Kakashi was passing with honour and Iruka knew that it was common for ninjas to die young and without warning, but it didn´t make passing of beloved one easier. He was crying like Sakura did, silently while he had been holding Kakashi´s inert hand on his cheek. His fingers were so cold...  
Kakashi was looking at him only by one eye – he was unable to open another, sharingan one because of filthy wound – but in spite of this he looked peaceful. I am dyeing but you are not. That´s all I need.   
No...no. please...   
Iruka pulled his mask down to make it easier for him to breathe. In this word it was part of his everyday clothes. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead, very last time, too scared to kiss him on lips, he didn´t want to steal his last breath from him.   
„I love you, Kakashi,“ he whispered, „I love you.“  
Kakashi´s smiled a little, just by corner of lip, after all, it is spectacular to heart that magical words even when is too late. He closed his eyes – he is gone. 

At that moment i have finally understood, frightened to the bones, why are you connecting me with the war.  
I am the war just in smaller version.  
War causes disaster in outer world, i destroy inner world war leaves death bodies and I leave pain which I can see in the eyes of Iruka right now – then the emptiness will come after the fight will end. It painful to imagine that warm brown eyes – so full of love in every world – to be dead. Empty. 

Because of me. Again and again, with two of them, with so many another human beings. It´s... bad.   
Is it right to try to connect these two when it ends with pain?  
„Okay!“ I cried, „The fate, you won! These two don´t belong together! I won´t try to fall them for each other, just let them live!“  
„Not yet, dear friend,“ he answered, „not yet...“  
________________________________________

 

We end where we have begun.  
I watch that two in their school uniforms again, clumsy but alive. I feel resignation and fatigue which pull me down like stone. I have failed and that two felt so much pain because of me...  
It´s hard to realize that sometimes you are unrequired. If not of me, would that two survive in another worlds? Would they be happy?  
„What are we doing here?“ I murmured.   
„I want to see you in action.“ I turn my head to him, surprised – he thwarting my efforts sl the time so...?   
„You´ve realized what i wanted you to understand – you are not the best idea and surely not the solution in some situations. You don´t belong everywhere. Sometimes love is not enough,“ he told me, „and you admitted it. So... I want to give you something to return. Consider it like... olive branch from me.“  
The fate pushed Kakashi bag and Iruka stumbled over it. Kakshi´s stuff are on the floor and when they stopped to argue whose fault it is they start to actually talking and...   
If I had lips I would smile.


End file.
